A Taste of Magic
by apiratestale
Summary: When Emma meets Killian at a strip club, little do they know his secret will change both of their lives forever. Stripper Killian au.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! This is my first fanfiction and it's called A Taste of Magic. Hope you enjoy! Please follow and review if you can, it would mean the world!**

* * *

Emma stared down at herself in the mirror wondering where on earth Ruby was going to be dragging her and the girls for Elsa's hen night. Knowing Ruby, she was going to be taking them down to the famous A Taste of Magic strip club on the outskirts of Storybrooke, the town where they all lived. Emma wore a tight-fitting, black dress made of leather which covered her curves in the most perfect way that would make men fall at her feet. On her feet, she wore a pair of simple black heels, around 4 inches high.

Emma glanced down at her phone after just receiving a text off Ruby, " **We're outside in the cab! xox** ". She grabbed her clutch, making sure her phone and purse were in there then locked up, ready for the night ahead.

As the taxi cab pulled up, Ruby grinned mischievously whilst Emma, Elsa and Mary Margaret all rolled their eyes. "I knew it!" Emma exclaimed, passing the money to the taxi driver.

"I can't believe you've taken us to a strip club- Actually wait, I can believe you've taken us here." Elsa said, linking the arms of Emma and Ruby as she got out of the taxi. Mary Margaret followed behind them as she finished her phone call with her husband, David. "Oh please, I can't let one of my best girls get married without her seeing what she's missing out on first!" Ruby grinned again, a dark twinkle in her eyes as the bouncer let them into the club.

The atmosphere in there was like nothing Emma had experienced before. She could tell instantly that this place was popular, judging by the half naked men walking around in tight pants, serving all the ladies. She carried on looking around, picking up four cocktails for her friends who'd gone to find a table. It was a magnificent place, she had to admit. The walls were lined with red quilted silk, _no doubt that it helped with the heat_ she thought to herself sarcastically. It was very smoky in the room so it took her a while to notice where her friends had sat.

Right in front of the stage, of course. "Come on Ems, you're missing out on all the goods!" Ruby shouted over the music as Emma sat in between her and Elsa, popping the cocktails down in front of them. "Noticed any hotties?" Ruby shouted again.

"Ruby we have been here 5 minutes! And you and Emma are the only single ones here, calm yourself." Mary Margaret said, laughing hysterically. It was at that moment when all thoughts and everything around Emma just stopped. Her eyes had caught onto another mans eyes and she felt her breath hitch in the back of her throat. She knew she had to cut eye contact or her friends would notice, but she also knew she wasn't going to be leaving this place until she'd had a piece of that hunk of a man. After a few moments, she turned to Elsa and proposed a toast, lifting up her now half drank cocktail, "To Elsa on her last night of freedom!"

"I'll drink to that!" Elsa said before finishing off her drink. "Waiter! We need shots and a lot of them please."

"Elsa you've got to be kidding me! Remember Mary Margaret's hen night, you had at least 20 shots to yourself and you passed out on the taxi drivers lap singing about building a snowman." Ruby exclaimed, clearly already tipsy.

"Oh please, you've been in many, many situations that are worse than that Ruby!"

Many hours passed as the girls got hilariously pissed. It came to about 2am when they decided to call it a night. "I'm gonna make my own way home girls." Emma said, spying out the mystery man again from across the room, still stood at the bar.

"Text us when you're home then." Mary Margaret replied as they all hugged Emma goodbye.

"I'll be seeing you, soon to be Mrs Jones, in the morning." Emma said, grinning.

"Don't be too early though, this ice queen needs her beauty sleep."

"The cab is outside, come on you two!" Ruby said, waving at Emma as she was already half out the door.

As soon as they had gone, Emma made her way over to the gorgeous man who'd been eyeing her up all night. "Hello mister..." Her eyes looked down to the name on his waistcoat. "Hook. That's funny, you don't look like you have a perm and the obvious hook." She grinned, watching him come out from behind the bar to sit in a booth. She sat down besides him and her hands aimlessly wandered to play with the little tuft of chest hair that was poking out of his waistcoat. "Aye, that may be true but I have a bit of rivalry with that man over there. He's called Pan so the lost boys and I thought it'd be quite fitting." He whispered in her ear, his hot breath making her tingle throughout her body.

"So what do you do here, pirate?" She smirked, licking her lips whilst keeping eye contact.

"Anything you want me to do, love." He winked. "I range from being behind the bar to stage dances. And the odd lucky one can buy a lap dance if they so wish."

Emma looked away in thought then turned back, "how much? I don't think you can handle it."

Hook grinned, "Perhaps you're the one who can't handle it."

"Well then Captain, how about we take this somewhere a bit more private?" She whispered back into his ear as his hand grasped hers, already getting up to walk to his private room.

"Quite a feisty lass aren't you?" He smirked, letting her into the room. The sexual tension between the two of them was growing rapidly, his hand leading her to where a chair stood alone in the room. "Now are you going to be a good girl? You can't touch the goods, you know, love." Hook said as his hand pushed her down softly by her shoulder, making her sit as he caught her eye contact. Slowly he settled down on her, his fingers slowly unbuttoning his waistcoat to reveal his abs lined with soft, dark chest hair. She couldn't stop herself, she had to touch it. He quickly grabbed her hands, "Not so fast love, carry on with that and I'll tie them." He threatened in his deep, English accent. Hook smirked to himself as he let the waistcoat fall from his shoulders whilst his hips slowly rotated against her erotically. "Hook." Emma moaned lightly, trying to have some control over her hands which were already on their way back up to his chest. "Oh dear, you know the rules love." Hook winked at her, getting up off her lap. He pulled out a small black scarf and took her hands, tying them tight, but not too tightly, around the back of the chair. Damn this is hot, she thought to herself. "Bad girls get punished." He said quietly into her ear as the song changed to Pony by Ginuwine. The stubble of his beard scratched against her neck, causing Emma to moan softly. Slowly, Hook made his way back round to her front, his eyes locking on hers. He knew it was against the rules as he bent his neck down and began kissing her neck softly, but he couldn't help but do it. It was like this woman had some sort of control over him without her needing to do anything. He wished he could give her more than just a lap dance but he was certain that this lovely lass wouldn't be going home unsatisfied. Emma bit down on her lip as he left wet kisses on her neck. It felt like little jolts of electricity reaching right down into her core each time he kissed her neck. One hand ran down her side whilst the other cupped the back of her head as he thrust against her, her moans causing the pain in his tight, leather pants where there was an obvious bulge.

Hook knew that it was only a matter of time before the timer went off but he didn't realise it would go off so soon. He sighed, giving her one last kiss just behind her earlobe before getting up. "This ones on me." He whispered as he untied her wrists, gently rubbing them and checking they're not hurt.

"Er, thank you I guess." She said before giggling, and giving him one last look before leaving the room.

 _I am well and truly fucked_ , they both thought as they went to bed that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thank you so much for the brilliant response to my first chapter. Please don't kill me for the ending and I'm sorry for the late update too, I will try to be regular with my updates. I'd like to thank my two betas for helping me out with this chapter and I hope you enjoy! Please share with your friends and review as it does mean a lot!**

* * *

Emma woke up feeling groggy the next morning as flashbacks from the night before ran through her mind. I do not have the time to think about this she said to herself as she placed her head in her hands and tried to think about the day ahead: Elsa's big day. Deciding that she could shower at Elsa's before the stylists came to do their hair and make up, she quickly put on some sweats and locked up her house. " **On my way!** " She texted to their group chat, hoping someone would read it before she arrived.

Eventually she made it to Elsa's, after making a quick stop at Starbucks to pick up 3 lattes and a hot chocolate with extra cinnamon. Before she had any time to think about what was going on, she was being rushed into Elsa's living room where they all stood trying to calm Elsa down. "I can't do this. I'm freaking out. What if I get there and he hasn't turned up or he doesn't want to marry me?!" Elsa said on the verge of tears.

Emma turned to her, placing a latte in her hand. "Drink this. Stop freaking out. I'm here and so are Ruby and Mary Margaret. Liam loves you Elsa, he looks at you as if you're the only light in his world. Without you, he'd be in darkness." Ruby and Mary Margaret both nodded.

"Come on Elsa, you know he'd be crazy to turn back at the last minute." Ruby exclaimed, sitting down next to Elsa, wrapping a comforting arm around her.

Elsa sighed, "Okay, okay. I just need to get this started so I can think of something else. Stylists are coming at 2. They are doing our hair and make up."

Emma laughed, "Elsa you're talking to us as if I didn't make the appointments. I'm your maid of honour." She said rolling her eyes before giving Ruby and Mary Margaret their lattes. "Right, ladies have you all showered?" All three of them nodded at Emma as if she was a Mother Hen talking to her chicks. "Good because I need to go and shower so I will be back in 10. Please don't let Elsa start panicking again whilst I'm gone."

Mary Margaret looked up at her, "We won't, now go!"

"It's like you're trying to tell me I smell." Emma exclaimed, pretending to be shocked and hurt.

"Go and shower Emma, it's already half twelve." Mary Margaret replied, deciding to take charge.

Around half an hour later Emma came through in a dressing gown, similar to the one Elsa was currently wearing. "Okay so we have about an hour until the stylists come. The car is picking you up at 5 Elsa then our car is following after, we should be at the venue for around half 5. Liam and his friends should be there at 5 so they can wait around for a bit. It's to start at 6 but I will need to make sure everyone is there so it's better to be early." Emma grinned at Elsa, taking her hand into her own. "Then you shall become Elsa Jones and it will be the happiest day of your life. Are you ready, Mrs Soon-to-be-Jones?"

Elsa jumped up, "I am absolutely bricking it but I am ready as I'll ever be." She smiled excitedly as she hugged Emma tightly. "Thank you, you have done such a wonderful job helping me plan this wedding. All of you have, come on get in this hug." Elsa said, pulling Ruby and Mary Margaret up off the sofa. They all stood hugging for a few moments until Elsa's phone rang. Emma was the first to break the hug and ran to grab Elsa's phone, remembering that her ringtone for Liam was Can't Help Falling in Love, the twenty one pilots version of course. Emma rolled her eyes, answering "Liam. Why are you ringing?!" Elsa's head looked up instantly, panic running through her body.

"I just wanted to say hello to my wife to be honestly. And tell her I love her and that I can't wait to marry her." Liam replied, Emma could hear the anxiety behind his voice.

"Well she loves you too and she will see you at the other end of the aisle okay? You can survive Liam." She laughed a little and they said their goodbyes and hung up.

Time was ticking rather quickly as the girls finished their drinks and started on a little bit of champagne. Before they knew it, the stylists were here. Elsa was assigned a a very chatty, blonde lady who was called Ella and Emma was thankful that Ella was keeping Elsa's mind off the wedding and keeping it on the man who will be waiting for her. Whilst Emma had a lady called Belle, a rather quiet, young Australian who kept complimenting Emma on her hair.

Nearly four and a half hours later they were all ready. Elsa had a pale pink lipstick on which matched the eyeshadow perfectly, a small bit of light, icy blue on her eyelids which showed off her blue eyes. Emma wanted to tear up at how beautiful her best friend looked. Emma, Ruby and Mary Margaret decided to go for the same look, a small blush on their cheeks with a slightly sparkly blue eyeshadow on their eyes to match their bridesmaids dresses. "How are you feeling El?" Ruby asked, grinning along with the rest of them.

"I don't want to even move yet. My hair and make up are perfect but not as perfect as the man I'm dying to see. I am just ready to do this now." She sighed happily, looking in the mirror and admiring her hair. Anna had done it in a beautiful fishtail twist, using small, snowflake Bobby pins to hold it in place, finished off with a small tiara on the top of her head. Whilst the Emma's hair had soft curls cascading down her back. Mary Margaret had a pixie cut so they had straightened it out and made it look neat whilst Ruby had gone for a similar look to Emma's, her brown hair falling to the small of her back in soft curls too. "Time to put your wedding dress on!" Mary Margaret squealed, running off to collect the dress from Elsa's guest room where they had hidden it for a few days after moving it from Emma's house.

Mary Margaret came back in a few moments later, holding the dress in one arm and three bridesmaids dresses in the other. She hung the bridesmaids dresses up on the door then unzipped the wedding dress bag to reveal Elsa's dress. All 3 girls helped Elsa put it on, putting her legs in first then pulling it up, lacing up the corset at the back. It was a vintage, strapless, sweetheart layer tulle ball gown. The colouring as white as snow, the bodice decorated with beading. Emma felt herself tearing up at the sight of her best friend, "Elsa, you look beautiful." She said, taking Elsa's hand in hers and squeezing it tightly.

"Thank you Emma, now come on I want to see you in your bridesmaids dresses!" Elsa said, the excitement rising in her voice. A few moments later, all three of them stood before Elsa in ice blue, long bridesmaids dresses. "Let's go and get you married!" Mary Margaret said, nearly shouting. They all put their heels on, grabbed Elsa's bouquet and their smaller ones and made their way outside just as two cars pulled up. Emma got in one with Elsa, helping her get her dress in since after all she was the maid of honour. Ruby and Mary Margaret followed behind them as they made their way over to the docks.

"Elsa, you look absolutely stunning. I can't believe you're getting married!" Emma looked up at her friend, still holding her hand to help Elsa calm her nerves. The journey from Elsa's house to the docks where Liam's boat was docked, ready for the wedding was short but they had plenty of time. "I couldn't have done this without you. I wish my family were here to witness this today." Elsa looked down sadly, remembering hearing the news about her parents and sister when she was younger. Elsa had only been around nine when she had been playing with Emma and David at Emma's new home with the Nolan family when the police man turned up at their door to tell Elsa about how her parents and her younger sister Anna had been killed in a car crash on the way to pick her up. It still hurt but she had more family here to witness her wedding. The pain of it never went away but Emma and her family were just as good family as she could have ever asked for.

"Hey, they are here. You may not be able to see them but they aren't missing out on this, and they are always in your heart too. Oh and you are about to marry yourself into a beautiful family too, and don't forget about me, Ruby and Mary Margaret!" She replied, giving Elsa a soft hug as they pulled up at the docks. "Now Miss Frost, are you ready to become Mrs Jones?"

"I've never been more ready." She grins at Emma, stepping out of the car and looking over to the boat.

The sun was setting so the boat was lit up by fairy lights all over, giving a beautiful glow to the boat, with blue petals scattered on the deck and everyone's chairs set up with an aisle in between. The back of the chairs had a bow on each of them in blue, setting the winter theme perfectly. Elsa sighed happily, looking at Emma's phone for the time. 5 minutes until they could walk up and finally get the wedding on show. Ruby and Margaret pulled up behind their car and got out, smiling excitedly.

The minutes soon passed when it turned 6, the four of them silently walking up to the boat. Elsa could see everyone was already stood up and the wedding march had begun playing too. Emma gave Elsa her bouquet as Mary Margaret began walking up. Next to go down the aisle was Ruby; she walked down in time with the music, her hips slightly swaying. "Don't trip." Emma whispered to Elsa as Emma linked arms with Elsa and began walking down with her. She had no time to look at anyone as they walked down, Emma was mainly making sure Elsa wasn't about to fall on her dress. It wasn't until they got to the end of the aisle and Elsa joined to Liam that Emma looked up to see the best man. Her eyes widened and a blush crept up her neck. _No... I can't believe it._


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: **guys I am so sorry I haven't updated in like 2 months I have had a lot on like finishing college and starting a job for the summer and such and it's just been super crazy! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, I don't feel like it's massively good but hopefully it will get better in the coming chapters!**

* * *

Killian woke, rubbing his eyes after a night of tossing and turning, trying to get the images of the angelic lady with the blonde hair and green eyes out of his head. They'd only spent a short time together and yet she was engraved into his mind so clearly. He got up, knowing he needed to have a shower before he left to go to Liam's. Thankfully they didn't need a lot of time to get ready but he did need to go over his best man's speech and make sure Liam wasn't having second thoughts.

As soon as the cold water hit his skin, he remembered how her fingertips were cold as she tried to touch him the night before. His hand slowly began to pump his cock as he imagined the woman from the night before. He thought about her long, pale legs in her black high heels which matched her short leather skirt. He carried on like this, just imagining what she tasted like, what the best ways to pleasure her were and so on until his release then washed his hair and left to go to Liam's.

Once he arrived at Liam's house, he was greeted by David at the door. "Come on in Killian, we've been trying to talk Liam out of calling Elsa but he's not having it." Killian nodded and walked in, saying hello to everyone before sitting down. "Liam." Killian said, watching from the corner of the sofa as Liam plays with the buttons on his phone. "Do you really want to ring Elsa?"

Liam looked over at Killian and nodded, "I just need to hear her voice." He sighed into his hands.

"Ring her but don't be long. We have to get ready and I may have found some tapes of you from when you were little." Killian grinned mischievously as he pulled them out of his bag so everyone could watch them.

The hours passed before Killian found himself stood next to his brother at the alter. The ship was magical, lit up purely by fairy lights. He looked over at Liam, his ice blue bow tie matching his waistcoat, his shirt white and the blazer and trousers black. Killian was wearing the same, but without the waistcoat, looking very handsome if he did say so himself! He looked around the boat, glancing at the guests whilst he wondered how different it could have been if their families were still alive. All the guests were now family to Liam and Elsa, though Killian hadn't met all of them. As his mind wondered, the soft chimes of wedding march began to play. His eyes focuses on the way Liam's eyes lit up as soon as Elsa was in sight. She looked beautiful, he couldn't deny it. Tears threatened to prick at his eyes at the sight of his brother so happy until turned to the woman stood next to Elsa. Fuck. It was the blonde vixen from the night before. How am I supposed to survive this wedding?! He tried to get rid of the look of panic on his face and turned to watch the happiest day of his brothers life.

The wedding ceremony passed quickly and he wasn't sure what was going on until he was stood outside, next to his brother, his new wife and the blonde Angel, posing for pictures. "Right we'll get some with the newly weds then we can do some of Elsa and her family, the Jones brothers then the maid of honour and the best man please."

"Wait- what- we're getting a picture?!" Emma shrieked then panicked, thinking she'd said too much.

Elsa turned to her, "What's wrong with that?" She asked, a confused look etched upon her face.

"Oh um, nothing. Nothing's wrong I just wasn't expecting it." Emma smiled back then turned to Killian.

They both stood awkwardly as everyone got their photos done, both silently counting down the time until they have to get their photo. 3... 2... 1... "Right maid of honour and best man please!" The photographer shouted. As soon as they heard the photographer shout, their nerves shot up. What if she smells as sweet as she did last night, how am I going to be able to control myself? Killian thought to himself, trying to not show how anxious he was as she gradually got closer. The tips of his ears turned bright red as she began the conversation. "Um, hi." She said quietly with a hint of anxiety behind her voice. "Let's just get this over and done with." She said again, not waiting for a response from him.

They took together, looking like the most perfect couple, as if it were their wedding and not Elsa and Liam's. His arm wrapped tightly around her waist whilst hers wrapped around his back, coming across to anyone as if they were madly in love. The time it took for these pictures felt like it went on forever when they eventually pulled away. Killian cleared his throat to say, "Well I'm- um, going to find Liam." He said, turning to walk away from her like she had done previously the night before.


End file.
